Counterpoint
by Dude Van Gogh
Summary: Schmidt and CeCe's Wedding is coming up and Nick and Jess are far apart...


The Loft

After the fiasco with the helmet, Jess finally met Sam's parents. It had gone well and they seemed charmed by her. She was feeling pretty good after getting the fragment of the Nick's helmet mounted and presenting it to him. She was back in the loft flipping through the channels and having a glass of wine when CeCe came in after her shift at the bar. They discussed the day's events and laughed. It always seemed something crazy was going on in the loft. After awhile they decided to call it a night and CeCe got up to head towards her and Schmidt's room. Jess headed towards the kitchen to rinse out her glass before she turned in as well.

"I still can believe he gave me something his father gave him,' Jess mused just before CeCe disappeared into her room. "I mean this is Nick we're talking about. He's the worst gift giver ever. You saw the things he gave him, it's just so out of the ordinary."

CeCe just looked at her best friend for a moment with a sad smile on her face. Jess noticed it.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing,' CeCe replied, trying to wave it off.

"No, I saw that look,' Jess countered. "I know that look. What?"

With a sigh, CeCe stepped away from the bedroom door. She leaned against the refrigerator and crossed her arms.

"You really think Nick is the worst gift giver every? Really Jess?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean you saw the stuff he gave him on my bed."

As if in response CeCe just shook her head and gave a soft chuckle.

"What?"

"What's the best birthday present you ever got, Jess?" CeCe asked.

Jess didn't respond right away but the answer flashed immediately through her mind. It surprised her how no other present even compared to it.

"The mov-movie theater," she softly stammered.

"Best Christmas present?"

"Candy Cane Lane."

The realization stunned her and Jess just stood there with her mouth slightly open.

"Sometimes the best gifts aren't the ones you can spread out on your bed, Jess,' CeCe said. "Sometimes they're the ones that will always be in here and here."

She pointed to her head and then her heart.

"Good night, Jess.

"Night."

* * *

Closing time

The door was lock and the receipts were counted and put away in the safe for the night. The jukebox was still playing a David Bowie song in the background as Nick poured himself two fingers of whiskey. He always liked this time of night at the bar. Nick felt like he belonged here. It was like a second home. He held up the gift Jess had given him earlier. It was a nice gesture and he knew she meant well but all he saw was a treasured childhood gift shattered. He of course hadn't told her this. It had been his choice so he didn't blame anyone, especially not her.

Several thoughts had been running through his mind all day and now that he was alone they weren't going to be ignored any longer. He had told her once he would do anything for her. As he stood looking at the piece of the helmet he realized there was one thing he wouldn't do. He wouldn't be her backup. He'd been down that road too many times with Caroline and it had nearly ruined him.

He was starting to get those same feelings about his relationship with Jess. He was in love with her, always had always would be, but Jess had moved on. Part of him had always held out hope that she would give them another chance but the realization that wasn't going to happen was finally sinking in. He had just been playing around and teasing her about the sex dream earlier. It wasn't like he hadn't had those about her too. Then she said it. In the dream 'they were having sex and that was never happening again!"

A small part of his mended heart broke again as he stood there with that stupid grin on his face. He knew her so well; he couldn't even kid himself that she was anything but serious. It was over, really over between them to her now. He had just wanted to take his father's gift and leave, but fate wasn't going to let him go just yet. So here he stood alone in his bar looking down at her gift. Raising his glass, Nick made a silent toast to what was but would never be again.

He down the drink in one swallow, feeling that smooth burn as it made it's way down his throat. His usual move was to pour another and then another until he was numb to everything. Tonight he decided he needed to go with another move, so he put the bottle back on the shelf and set the empty glass in the sink. He wasn't 25 anymore trying to escape the responsibilities that had been thrust on him at such an early age. It was passed time to grow up.

He'd already started to make strides towards it. This bar was the best example of it. He hadn't told Schmidt yet, but one of the reasons it was in the white was because he'd been using the profits to buy not just the business but the building as well. In another day the final paperwork would be signed. It was going to be his wedding gift, so when Schmidt and CeCe decided to start a family they'd have some collateral to put down on a house.

A sad smile crossed his lips, as he thought about how not that long ago he'd believed it would be him taking that step with Jess. It had terrified him back then, but now he knew that wasn't going to ever happen it didn't' seem so terrifying after all. He knew he needed to move on once and for all. He realized he while he loved her desperately, he also wanted her to be happy more than anything even if it wasn't with him. He just couldn't be her backup, the guy she settled for when things didn't work out with someone else.

He didn't want to be with her that way.

Taking one last look at her gift he set it down on one of the shelves behind the bar. He began to turn off the lights, as he got ready to head back to the loft. He pulled the plug on the jukebox cutting of Rock and Rock Suicide after the first few bars. Stepping behind the bar he picked up his phone and turned it back on. He saw he had a text from earlier.

It was from Reagan.

They hadn't kept in really close communication since she left, just some silly texts or pictures now and then. She'd sent a picture of a group of old men dressed similarly neon sweat suits to the orange one he had from his dad. The old guys were playing shuffleboard. Underneath the picture it just said, " _Your Crew_."

Nick smiled and gave a little chuckle as he looked at the picture. After everything that had happened today he really needed the laugh. Noticing the time he knew it was way too late to text her back. She'd probably gone to bed hours ago. Thinking about her an idea popped into his head. He knew it was probably a stupid move but right now he felt like taking a chance. Before he thought too much about it his thumbs tapped out a quick message and he sent it off to her. As he heard that little whoosh sound he wondered if he'd just made a horrible mistake. Well it wouldn't be the first time, he thought. He glanced at the message one last time before putting the phone in his pocket.

 _"Hey, the weddings coming up pretty quick. If you're still coming would you like to be my date for it?_ "

Shaking his head Nick turned off the last light and headed of the door. He'd worry about her answer tomorrow when he woke up.


End file.
